onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Roronoa Zoro
Roronoa Zoro, known as Roronoa Zolo in the English versions, is the first person to join Luffy's crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, and is a master swordsman. Despite no clear role being given to him, Zoro is often labeled by fans as the second-in-command of the pirate crew. Zoro or Zolo? In the English dub of One Piece, Zoro is referred to as "Zolo". Originally, the English version of the manga by VIZ spelled his name as "Roronoa Zoro", but it was changed to "Zolo" in chapter 50. It is possible this name change is a result of trademark issues with Zorro, who shares a similar name. In Japanese promotions and in some art work, the character is often referred to as "Zoro" but is also spelled "Zolo" in a few cases, mostly in promotions. However, many fans claim that "Zoro" was the creator's intended spelling, since it is almost always spelled that way in art and it is supposed to be based off of "Zorro", the aforementioned character. In the end, many fans choose to specifically refer to the dub version of Zoro as "Zolo", while referring to the original version as "Zoro". Appearance Zoro is Luffy's First Mate, partner and champion and almost always is seen carrying around his three swords. On his left ear he wears three earrings representing his unique three swords fighting style and normally a bandana tied around his left arm. Since his life as a Straw Hat pirate, he has gained a large scar across his chest, as well as two around his ankles. The rest of his clothes vary from time to time, however usually he wears long black trousers and black shoes and a green sash around his waist. The other remarkable feature is his green hair, of which Sanji often teases him about. According to Oda, Zoro resembles a shark SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.20 - Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals represent each of the 5 crew members, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp? Statistics *''Japanese Name'': ロロノア・ゾロ *''Romanized Name'': Roronoa Zoro *''English Name'': Roronoa Zoro; Roronoa Zolo (note: it has been stated that "Zoro" is his given name while "Roronoa" is his surname SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 6 - Chapter 27, Fan question: Why don't Luffy and Zoro go by the names "Monkey" or "Roronoa"? Or are those their family names, the Japanese way? ) *''Nicknames'': "Pirate Hunter Zoro"; "Mr. Bushido"; "Demon Cutter Zoro"; "Marimo" (Sanji) *''Age'': 19 SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 4 - Chapter 27, Fan question: What are the ages of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Shanks? *''Birthday'': November 11th (11/11 is the largest of a series of repeating numbers in a date--a "zorome" in Japanese) SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 15 - Chapter 130, Fan question: Oda-sensei!! I've been thinking about this a lot... what are Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji's birthdays? Tell us!! *''Height'': 178 cm SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 10 - Chapter 83, Fan question: I wanna know the height of all 5. *''Affiliations'': Straw Hat Pirates *''Japanese VA'': Kazuya Nakai; Megumi Urawa as Young Zoro; Wataru Takagi in One Piece OVA *''English VA'': Marc Diraison; Andrew Rannells as Young Zoro *''First Appearence'': Manga Chapter #3; Anime Episode #1 *''Last Appearence'': Manga Chapter #430; Anime Episode #281 *''Rivals'': Kuina when young; Sanji; Dracule Mihawk; Tashigi (she wants Wadō Ichimonji) *''Confirmed Relatives'': None *''Dream'': Become the world's greatest swordsman and defeat Dracule Mihawk, the current holder of that title. *''Devil Fruit'': None *''Bounty'': 60 million berries after defeating Mr. 1 (Chapter 213 to current; Japanese Episode 144 to current), 120 million berries after Enies Lobby (Chapter 435) Personality Zoro has a stern, serious and distanced personality, but unlike Robin he often reacts in a goofy and exaggerated comic style. When the crew sails from one island to another, he normally either trains with weights or just sleeps and is normally awakened in a rather violent way by either Nami or Sanji. He also likes sake, almost to the degree that Luffy likes meat, but like Nami, he never gets drunk due to his inhumanly-high tolerance for alcohol. Luffy likes to make fun of Zoro for his lack of orientation, despite his sense of direction not being much better (Zoro often gets lost, even in small spaces or when he is led by someone). Even though his sense of direction is very poor, he has other strong senses and is often one of the first members of the crew to hear an enemy approaching or sense danger. Zoro likes to compete with Sanji and they often get into fights over petty matters, often at inopportune moments. Zoro is the swordsman of the crew, and therefore normally fights other swordsmen of enemy groups such as Cabaji the Acrobat in the Buggy the Clown arc or Mr. 1 in the Alabasta arc. Through this, he developed a few rivalries. His goal is to become the world's best swordsman. To accomplish this, he has to defeat Dracule Mihawk who, as of now in the story, holds this title. He confronted Mihawk once during the Baratie arc but lost to a 6 inch knife and was left with the huge scar on the front of his torso, which was caused by Mihawk's Black Sword (Grosses messer). Zoro has a unique relationship with Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi of the Marines. Tashigi and Zoro met in Loguetown, where she helped him search for new katana. Tashigi says that she wants to confiscate all great swords from the pirates and headhunters who wield them, not realizing at the time that Zoro is one of those pirates. Zoro defeated her once when she attacked him after finding out the truth about him, but refused to fight her again in later confrontations due to her uncanny resemblance to his childhood friend, Kuina. Whenever he sees her, he runs away claiming that she is the one person he cannot fight. Zoro can also be very vigorous and won't back down when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. On Little Garden, he attempted to to slice off his feet to escape death and return to the battle. When Zoro has the intention to fight seriously, he normally ties his black bandanna (which is usually tied around his left upper arm) over his head. In Japanese Fan Polls, Zoro is consistently the second most popular character. Abilities and Powers Zoro is a master swordsman, able to use one, two and three swords in varying attack styles, although he is most comfortable with his Santōryū (literally: three sword style). Lacking a third hand for a third sword, Zoro holds his third sword in his mouth. Zoro is arguably one of the strongest humans in One Piece; while most super powered pirates and villains gain power from eating one of the Devil Fruits, Zoro has gained his powers through hard work and training in his sword techniques, some of which can be used as projectiles - using the air itself to hurt the enemy. Even without his swords, he has monstrous strength (in one instance he lifted and tossed an entire building at an opponent Manga Chapter 194, Anime Episode 119. Zoro vs. Mr. 1) and he can use some sword techniques without his swords. Zoro has shown to pack powerful punches even developing the ability to pump his arms up with pure muscle. All of Zoro's attacks are puns and have multiple meanings. Some common techniques are Oni Giri (Demon Slash, if read as one word it sounds like "onigiri" which means "riceball"), a three-sword attack where all swords are slashed at the same time to form an asterisk, and 36/72/108 Pondo Hou (36/72/108 Pound Cannon / 36/72/108 Phoenixes of Passion and Desire), a projectile attack for which the power increases according to how many swords are used. His Pōndo Hō attacks are reference to the 36 passions of the Buddhism (Sight, Hearing, Speech, Smell, Touch, Thought and on to those desires, Good, Evil, Neutrality, and onto those desires, Purity, Corruption. Total number of combinations: 36) In Chapter 417, Zoro gains a new ability called "Asura", which gives him the appearance of having six arms and three heads, like the demons of the same name. It is unknown if this is an illusion caused by the speed of his attacks, a manifestation or his fighting aura, or if he actually gained extra body parts, though the latter is unlikely since he also has six new swords in this form. Zoro's Swords Zoro's most important sword is Wadō Ichimonji, (The One Road of Harmony), which was once Kuina's sword and is one of the 21 Ō Wazamono or '21 Great Edges' of the world. This is the sword he puts in his mouth when using santoryu. He also had two other swords he used in his right and left hands (the ones he had before Kuina's death) were destroyed by "Hawk eye" Mihawk during the Don Krieg Arc. His other two swords, obtained in Loguetown after the Arlong Arc, are the Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri (currently broken). Sandai Kitetsu (Third Generation Demon-Splitter, known as Kitetsu III in the Viz translation) is supposedly capable of cutting anything. While the Shodai Kitetsu was a Saijō Ō Wazamono (excellent grade sword) and the Nidai Kitetsu was an Ō Wazamono, Sandai Kitetsu is a Wazamono or 'Sharp Sword' that has a curse which caused all the previous owners to fall to tragic deaths. Yubashiri (Snow Run), Zoro's third sword, is an extremely light but strong sword, and is one of the world's 50 Ryō Wazamono SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.13 - Chapter 112, Oda explains Zoro's swords. As of chapter 426, Yubashiri has been destroyed, and Zoro is seen on the next page using what appears to be a generic Marine-grade sword. It may be a mistake of Oda but he is seen at Going Merry's death with his original sword but it is possible that he kept the hilt to have it repaired. Zoro often speaks with his sword held in his mouth, though it's unknown how he manages to do so. The creator of the series, Eiichiro Oda, has said that it is his heart that allows him to speak, though Oda is known for giving joke answers to fans' questions, as well as just making up answers on the spot to avoid leaving a fan's question unanswered. One possibility is that he learned ventriloquism on his own in order to communicate while fighting. History Past Story making their promise.]] As a boy, Zoro trained in a dojo. Even as a child, Zoro was strong enough to defeat most adults. However, there was one person Zoro could not beat - the sensei's daughter, Kuina. After their 2000th fight (and Kuina's 2000th victory) Zoro challenged her in private for one more match - with real swords. He lost. Afterwards Zoro cried out of frustration, that he cannot fulfill his dream of becoming the world's best swordsman if he cannot beat Kuina. After Zoro clearly said that was his dream, Kuina started to cry as well, saying that she wants to be the best swordsman too, but her father says that girls can't be master swordsmen so she doesn't have much time left and that she is already beginning to mature. Zoro yelled at her that she shouldn't say that because she can beat him, and the two make a promise - that either of them must become the worlds best swordsman. The next day, Kuina died falling down the stairs of her house. In the English dub by 4Kids, this scene was censored and instead she was written to have been badly hurt by a group from an nearby town and was unable to fight anymore--oddly enough, this can be seen as more violent than the original. Zoro, remembering the promise, decided to fulfill the promise for both of them, and he asked the teacher for Kuina's sword, Wadō Ichimonji, and he started to develop a new fighting style - santōryū, a three-swords-style. Before her sudden death, Zoro fought with two swords but after her death, Zoro started using her sword as well, clenched in his mouth. Manga Chapter 5, Japanese Anime Episode 19, English Anime Episode 18. Zoro's childhood. Somehow he learned of Mihawk, who is currently the greatest swordsman in the world. Eventually, Zoro went to sea looking to find and challenge Mihawk to a duel but got lost and could not return to his home. Since fighting is more or less the only thing Zoro is really good at, he would usually take on a bounty hunter job in order to pay for sword repairs and meals. From then on, he quickly made a reputation as a "Pirate Hunter". Because of his reputation, Zoro was offered a position and a number in Baroque Works because of his bounty hunting skills, but declined when he was not allowed to become the boss. Afterwards, he killed the person who offered, an earlier Mr. 7 of Baroque Works. Manga Chapter 190, Japanese Anime Episode 118, English Anime Episode 86. Zoro talks to Mr. 1. Present Story A moment of kindness landed Zoro in trouble with Helmeppo, the wimpy son of the Marine captain Axe-Hand Morgan. Zoro joined Monkey D. Luffy's crew after being saved from execution by the Marines, and is now one of Luffy's crew as the first mate. Holding on to his dream of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world he only joined Luffy to accomplish that goal, though Luffy doesn't mind - on the contrary, he only sees it natural that the greatest swordsman and the greatest pirate are on the same crew. Zoro finally got an opportunity to prove his skill when the crew came across Dracule Mihawk, who was attacking the ship of Don Krieg. The world's greatest swordsman was challenged by Zoro, but despite using his full power, Mihawk easily held him off with a six-inch knife, lamenting that he didn't bring anything smaller with him. Despite being badly wounded, Zoro continued to fight, and impressed by his courage and will power, Mihawk gave him a chance to face his Black Sword. Zoro used his strongest attack at the time, Sansen Sekai (Three Thousand Worlds), but even so, two of his swords were shattered by Mihawk's following attack, leaving only Wadō Ichimonji. From that point on, Zoro swore never to lose to another swordsman again. Manga Chapter 50-52, Japanese Anime Episode 24, English Anime Episode 23. Zoro VS Mihawk. Current Events (Spoilers) Chapter 430: With the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La just in time to pick up the Strawhat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye (Zoro, though, maintained his tough guy appearance). 2 days later, back in Water 7, he is seen staring at the broken hilt of his sword wondering what he should do. Finally, he was then seen rushing to meet the others, probably to warn them of the marines arrival. However, as usual, Zoro ends up getting lost on the way there. When he arrived, he was attacked by Sergeant Helmeppo with dual kukri knives, but quickly defeated the young man. In Chapter 435, He was seen trying to buy a sword but had no money and was thrown out. Later on, Zoro's new bounty is revealed; the bounty is set at 120 Million Belly. He also helped launch Franky towards "The King of Beasts", the Straw Hat's new ship. He was later seen, when he and Sanji inform the rest of the crew that Garp's battleship was near the island. As of chapter 438, Zoro takes the position that Usopp shouldn't be allowed back with the crew if he returns still full of pride, his reasoning being that Luffy as captain must stand firm as it was Usopp that left them and lost the duel with Luffy over the fate of the Going Merry. As so, he smiles when Usopp apologizes for being stubborn and asks if he can re-join the crew. Major Battles *Zoro vs. Morgan *Zoro vs. Cabaji *Zoro vs. Sham and Buchi *Zoro vs. Mihawk *Zoro vs. Hatchan *Zoro vs. Baroque Works agents *Zoro vs. Luffy *Zoro vs. Mr. 3, Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5, Miss Valentine *Zoro vs. Mr. 1 *Zoro vs. Braham *Zoro vs. Ohm *Zoro & Sanji vs. Hamburg, Pickles, and Big Pan *with Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper vs Franky Family *Zoro vs. Kaku Trivia Related Articles Straw Hat Pirates References Roronoa Zoro Roronoa Zoro Roronoa Zoro Roronoa Zoro Category:Male Category:Human Category: Bounty Hunters